Season 2 (Better Call Saul)
The second season of the American television drama series Better Call Saul was announced in July of 2014. The series returned on Monday, February 15th 2016, at 10pm ET/PT. It consisted of 10 episodes, each running approximately 50 minutes in length. Story To Be Added Cast Main Cast Guest Starring * Omar Maskati as Omar (7/10) * Jessie Ennis as Erin Brill (6/10) * Ed Begley Jr. as Clifford Main (5/10) * Mark Margolis as Hector "Tio" Salamanca (5/10) * Rex Linn as Kevin Wachtell (4/10) * Cara Pifko as Paige Novick (4/10) * Eileen Fogarty as Mrs. Nguyen (4/10) * Josh Fadem as Joey Dixon (4/10) * Kerry Condon as Stacey Ehrmantraut (4/10) * Elisha Yaffe as Lance (3/10) * Manuel Uriza as Ximenez Lecerda (3/10) * Carol Herman as Mrs. Strauss (2/10) * Daniel Moncada as Leonel Salamanca (2/10) * Luis Moncada as Marco Salamanca (2/10) * Mark Proksch as Daniel Wormald (2/10) * Dennis Boutsikaris as Richard Schweikart (2/10) * Jim Beaver as Lawson (2/10) Episodes #"Switch" #"Cobbler" #"Amarillo" #"Gloves Off" #"Rebecca" #"Bali Ha'i" #"Inflatable" #"Fifi" #"Nailed" #"Klick" Awards The second season of Better Call Saul was nominated for seven Emmy Awards but won none: * The series was nominated for Outstanding Drama Series. * Bob Odenkirk was nominated for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series. * Jonathan Banks was nominated for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series. * Kelley Dixon was nominated for Outstanding Single-Camera Picture Editing for a Drama Series . * Kelley Dixon and Chris McCaleb were nominated for Outstanding Single-Camera Picture Editing for a Drama Series . * Phillip W. Palmer, Larry Benjamin, Kevin Valentine were nominated for Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Comedy or Drama Series . * The series was nominated for Outstanding Special Visual Effects in a Supporting Role . The second season was also nominated for one Golden Globe Award: * Bob Odenkirk was nominated for the second time for Best Actor – Television Series Drama. The second season won: * The series won a second consecutive American Film Institute Award for Television Programs of the Year. * Rhea Seehorn won her second consecutive Satellite Award for Best Supporting Actress in a Series, Miniseries or TV Film. * Bob Odenkirk won his second consecutive Critics' Choice Television Award for Best Actor in a Drama Series. Trivia *Originally ordered for 13 episodes, it was reduced to 10 episodes in November 2015. *When put in the right order, the first letters of each episodes are an anagram for "FRING’S BACK". The creators have confirmed that it is a clue about the arrival of Gustavo Fring on Better Call Saul. Promotional Photos First Look File:Better-Call-Saul_Season_2_First_Look_001.jpg|Creators and Executive Producers Vince Gilligan and Peter Gould on the set of "Better Call Saul." Photo credit: Ursula Coyote/Sony Pictures Television/AMC File:Better-Call-Saul_Season_2_First_Look_002.jpg|Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill. Photo credit: Ursula Coyote/Sony Pictures Television/AMC File:Better-Call-Saul Season 2 First Look 003.jpg|Season 2 Episode 1 preview File:Better-Call-Saul Season 2 First Look 004.jpg|Season 2 Episode 3 preview BCS_204_UC_0819_0480cr-RT-935x658.jpg BCS_202_UC_0723_0631-RT-935x658.jpg Category:Seasons (Better Call Saul)